Kaze no Namikaze
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: Naruto vanishes from the Leaf Village shortly after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Years later he makes his return as a new man and a certain Uchiha following beside him.


Kaze no Namikaze

Summary: Naruto vanishes from the Leaf Village shortly after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Years later he makes his return as a new man and a certain Uchiha following beside him.

(Warning) This is a Yoai story. If you do not like Yoai then please do not read. All flamers will be ignored.

Chapter One: Changes and Returns

Setting: Village Hidden in the Mist

Walking down the old dirt path he sighed and readjusted his cloak. Mist had gotten really bad since their kage had decided to kill those that had a blood line limit; he could see why the village had become so weak that they needed their precious swordsmen to protect them. It was still early in the morning; a heavy fog had settled it providing excellent cover for the cloaked figure. The village ninja were too poorly trained to notice his chakra which glowed like a wildfire as he walked onward. Then again he didn't really need to hide anyway, they couldn't stop him.

Heading away from the village he sighed as he didn't get a decent challenge again and reached into his cloak. "Obtaining their forbidden scroll was far too easy. I should let the Iwa know so they can invade soon" he smiled and sealed away the scroll. "So you stole the scroll then gaki?" a voice asked from behind making the figure smile. "Kisame Hoshigaki, former member of the Seven Swordsmen and current member of the group Akatsuki" the figure replied to the shark like man as he shouldered his great sword, shark skin.

"I'm impressed gaki, to think you come so far in so little time. So did you have any trouble?" Kisame asked as he walked up to the figure. "Only a little, their kage walked in on me and tried to stop me. He's dead now" the figure smirked.

"You killed him? Well the fool had it coming anyway" Kisame laughed and took the scroll. "Here's your payment, 250,000 yen as promised" he smirked and handed over the money. "It was a pleasure; oh and please tell Itachi I hope to seem him soon. I want him their when I show how weak his brother is" the figure smiled as he raised his hood a bit. Bright glowing Azure eyes with three black tomes in them peered out. He vanished into the fog leaving the swordsman with a smirk. "You really have changed Naruto Uzumaki" he laughed as he too vanished into the fog.

Setting: Village Hidden in the Leaves

It was total chaos, the council was in an uproar over the news they had just received. The kage of Hidden Mist was dead, Iwa had begun an invasion and they were looking at another Great Shinobi War in the making. The Leaf had seen peace for the past three years since the attack at the chunin exam. With Tsunade as the kage and their alliance with the newer, stronger kazekage they were able to avoid challenges from other villages.

But now they were in trouble.

This was not the only unsettling news they had received. Itachi Uchiha had been spotted at the boarder of Fire Country along with another figure cloaked in white. They had killed forty hunter ninja they had been dispatched to retrieve them. Also Orochimaru had been spotted with a rather large number of sound shinobi moving towards Hidden Mist.

This was really bad

Tsunade rubbed her temple in anger as the reports kept coming in, she wondered why she even took this job to begin with. Then she remembered why.

Naruto Uzumaki

He was the only reason she became the Fifth Hokage and now he wasn't even here anymore. When the perverted sannin showed up a week after he and Naruto left to report Naruto missing she freaked. Ever since then the council pushed to make the blonde a traitor and be put in the bingo book. Hunter Ninja along with Anbu had been sent to search for him but didn't have any luck.

"Send in Team 7 for an A ranked mission" she said to some random ninja nearby who poofed out. Moments later Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke entered the room. Yes Sasuke didn't go to Sound; Naruto had beaten the shit out of him and dragged him back to the village three years ago. Now he focused all of his time to getting stronger so he could surpass the blonde and then kill his brother.

"Team 7 you are to deliver this scroll to Gaara of the Hidden Sand and report back with his reply. The mission is A ranked due to the war currently going go and the fact that a member of Akatsuki has been seen at the boarder" Tsunade voiced in a serious tone.

"Which member is it?" Kakashi asked from behind his pervert orange book.

"Itachi Uchiha"

Sasuke stiffened and then became angry. He was going to kill him this time. "Team 7 dismissed"

Setting: Zanku City, boarder of Fire Country.

Jiraiya giggled as he spied on the beautiful young girls as they splashed each other in the hot springs. He was getting really good material for his next book this time and couldn't wait to start writing. "Still peeping huh pervy sage?" a voiced asked from behind. Jiraiya froze at the voice; he hadn't heard that voice in over three years. Looking behind him he eyes came to meet the azure ones of his former student. "Naruto!"

The blonde smirked and sat down next to the sannin allowing the pervert to get a good look at him. His blonde hair was far spikier now then before, held up by a black head band. Whisker marks had slightly faded a bit and his skin was tanner then before. He was clad in a white hooded cloak with black flames at the bottom, black shinobi fishnet shirt, white pants with many pockets, and black shinobi shoes.

But what caught his attention the most was the black tomes in Naruto's eyes.

"You've changed" he spoke as he put away his note pad. "Time changes all despite who they are" Naruto replied in a clam cool voice. "Finally stopped acting like a fool then I see" Jiraiya laughed trying to lighten up the conversation. "You still are a fool pervy sage, thinking I'd really let you teach me anything your way" Naruto smirked and set his eyes on the beautiful girls in the springs.

"Well you didn't have it say it like that" the sannin said in a poorly sad voice. "You left me alone, in the middle of nowhere, for a week, to do research!" Naruto huffed. "Ok I'm sorry alright, how was I supposed to know you'd just up and leave? Even your father had more patience then you" Jiraiya replied.

"I am not my father Jiraiya, no matter how much we look alike" Naruto said back and focused more on the girls. The pervert sighed and went back to watching the girls but he was really watching Naruto out the corner of his eye. "I guess you heard about what happened in Hidden Mist?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled; "I was there" was his reply. "So you know how it happened then?" Jiraiya replied. "Not telling, you can't be trusted you old pervert" Naruto replied and stood up. "I'll be in town for awhile, feel free to stop by and visit" Naruto smiled and slowly walked away.

Setting: Zanku City, city limits

Team 7 stopped to rest and recover their chakra at the city. Zanku City was known as a safe haven for rouge ninja and a great place for acquiring information. But they had to be very careful they didn't cause or else they may end up facing the entire city. They quickly made their way to an Inn and got two rooms for the night.

"Tend to what ever you need quickly; the faster we recover the better. Sound ninja have been reported to be recruiting rouges here and with Sasuke here he is a big target" Kakashi voiced. Just as they were leaving the hotel they spotted something they couldn't believe.

Setting: Zanku City, Local Ramen Stand

Naruto was happy as he downed his tenth bowl of miso and shrimp ramen. He hadn't seen the pervy sage since earlier but he wasn't thinking about that right now, he was thinking about a certain dark haired shinobi with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hello Naruto-kun"

Naruto's smile got bigger as he turned around to see his most precious person in the world.

"Itachi-kun!"

He leapt out of his seal and into Itachi's arms, slamming his lips against the older ninja's. The kiss started getting really hot and many of the people around were starting to blush but kept watching the two handsome men kiss. Well until someone's scream stopped the show.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!"

Sasuke charged his brother, Chidori blazing so brightly that he never saw the blonde in Itachi's arms. Naruto smirked and made wind enhanced chakra wrap around his arm, he forced Itachi to turn around in their embrace and blocked the Chidori.

"You've gotten better teme" Naruto smirked at Sasuke's confused face. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked before being kicked away by Itachi. "I did not require your help Naruto, I could easily dispatch him" Itachi said in his calm, cool voice. "I know but I wanted to have some fun, besides he's weak" Naruto smirked from behind the older Uchiha.

Sakura and Kakashi came to the scene to see Sasuke getting up and Itachi standing there, a blonde boy clad in a white cloak holding onto him. "Itachi let Naruto go!" Sasuke screamed as he got to his feet. _"That's Naruto? WOW! HE GOT HOT!" _Sakura thought as she eyed the blonde like a piece of meat. Kakashi was having similar thoughts as her but then those thoughts turned negative when he thought about how Naruto was holding onto Itachi.

"Foolish little brother, don't you know when your beaten? You failed to save the clan, you failed to escape the village, and you failed to acquire the one you desire. What a loser you have become" Itachi smirked. Sasuke screamed with rage and tried to charge again only to get stopped by Kakashi.

"Wow the gang is all here, how long has it been since we were together?" Naruto grinned from behind the Uchiha. "Naruto what are you doing with Itachi? He wants to capture you!" Kakashi voiced. "I think that eye of yours is affecting your thinking Kakashi-sensei, I want to be with Itachi and he wants me" Naruto smiled and hugged the raven haired ninja. "You wish to handle them?" Itachi asked the blonde, "of course, I'm not the dead last dobe I used to be" Naruto smiled and stepped next to him. "Meet us at the border, you shall know your place soon" Itachi voiced as he and Naruto poofed away.

Several Moments Later...

They finally reached the border to wind country and sure enough there was Naruto waiting for them, Itachi watching from a tree nearby. "About time, I was getting bored" he sighed and cracked his neck. "Naruto you don't have to do this, you can come back with us to Hidden Leaf, we can go back home" Kakashi explained.

"Why would I return to a village that only sees me as a demon not fit for this world? I'd rather be a rouge and go where ever I want, any time I want, with whoever I want!" Naruto screamed and blood red chakra engulfed him.

"NO NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed.

"Bring it on, teme!" Naruto shouted

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, Naruto's eyes glowed blue.

"Sharingan!"

"Azuregan!"

Time slowed as they charged one another, red clashing against blue as they tried to overpower one another. Suddenly Sasuke's power vanished, overwhelmed by Naruto's and he fell to the ground. Naruto smirked as his rival as a Rasengan formed in his hand.

"Die Teme!"

He thrust towards Sasuke's heart and connected.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke bolted up screaming and felt for his wound only to find none. Confused he looked around to find himself in a white hospital room, Kakashi in a bed next to him out cold and Sakura standing at his side. "Calm down Sasuke it was only a dream" she spoke placing her hand on his shoulder to push him back down. "A dream?" Sasuke asked confused. "Yeah, you got caught in Naruto's genjutsu. Then you got the shit beaten out of you, as did Kakashi" Sakura said sadly.

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke replied. "Yeah, when you looked into his eyes you just collapsed and then the same happened to Kakashi. He let me go so I could get you back here to be treated" Sakura explained. "So he won? Damn it how did that dobe get so powerful in only three years?!" he exclaimed and tried to get up only to be pushed down by Sakura again. "You aren't going anywhere, you just came out of a coma and you are going to lie down and rest!" Sakura ordered scaring the hell out of the Uchiha.

"Kakashi-sensei is still unconscious and won't wake for another few hours. I was slightly surprised that Naruto used genjutsu though, he never used it before" Sakura added as she left the room to report to Tsunade. "Damn you Naruto, how did you get so powerful?" Sasuke asked himself before lying back down to sleep.

Setting: Wind Country, Sand Village

Gaara sighed as went to _another_ pile of paper work secretly hoping something would come to his office and cause a distraction.

"Hey Gaara!"

_Speak of the devil_

Naruto smiled as he entered the kazekage office and smiled at his friend. The two had become somewhat closer during the past three years during Naruto's escape from the leaf. Gaara's seal had been fixed by Kyuubi so he could sleep now and the two boys had a very large affection for each other. "Why are you here Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara asked in his usual 'I'm going to kill you tone'. "All this time and you still can't just call me Naruto? I thought we had something Gaara?" Naruto smirked and took a seat. "I do it just to annoy you" Gaara replied with a little smirk.

"Well the reason why I'm here is I encounter team seven in Zanku city, stole the forbidden scroll from hidden mist, killed their kage, and told Iwn to invade" Naruto smiled. "You like causing trouble but now it's on a grander scale I see. Why are you telling me this?" Gaara asked. "I wish to become a sand shinobi and be stationed in Hidden Leaf" Naruto answered.

"Why?" was Gaara's reply. "To piss them off" Naruto smiled and Gaara did something nobody had ever seen before.

he laughed, loudly, scaring everyone in hearing range.

Setting: Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage Tower.

Tsunade couldn't believe it. Naruto had resurfaced and had a blood line limit. The council was shocked that Naruto's limit over powered Sasuke's and demanded that Naruto be returned to the village so they could get his blood line. Now she had another problem, with Kakashi in a coma and team seven out of commission she needed another team to go hunting for Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, the kazekage and his escort are here to see you" Iruka said from the doorway. Tsunade mentioned them in, Gaara and a hooded figure cloaked in white.

"Long time, no see granny" the figure smiled.

"Naruto!"

Tsunade shouted as the blonde smiled cheerfully next to the red haired sand shinobi. "All this time and all you can say is my name? I guess I didn't leave a big enough impression before I left" Naruto sighed as he walked into the office and took a seat followed by Gaara.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade demanded only for Naruto to answer by pointing at his forehead. There it was, a brand new black Sand Forehead Protector. "You joined sand? But your a leaf shinobi!" she screamed making Naruto hold his ears. "Calm down Tsunade-chan, my ears can't take it like I used to" Naruto complained.

Tsunade finally noticed all of Naruto's changes. Longer hair, white and black clothes, two swords, black painted finger nails, no orange in sight and finally his eyes. "What's wrong grandma Tsunade? Don't like the mature me?" Naruto smirked seeing the Hokage's expression. Gaara was enjoying every second of this, he was just waiting for Tsunade to blow and knock Naruto into a wall. But what came next was a surprise for everyone.

The door burst open and a familiar pink haired shinobi entered. "Tsunade-sama! Sasuke-kun is awake and..." Sakura stopped when she noticed Naruto sitting in front of her with a smile on his face. "Her Sakura-san" he waved.

_'San? what happened to chan? Does he not like me that way anymore?' _Sakura thought as she eyed the blonde. Naruto stood up and made his way over to the bubblegum haired girl. "Listen I'm sorry about Sasuke but I really didn't want to kill him but with Itachi-kun there I had to make it look good" Naruto explained.

"He's ok just a little angry that he saw you and his brother together. Is there anything between you two?" Sakura asked and the room went silent.

"I don't want to talk about it" was Naruto's reply in a small nervous voice.

_'Judging by his tone something serious must have happened to him, I'll be sure to ask him later when we're in private' _Sakura thought.

"Kazekage perhaps we can discuss our business later when we have a better chance to talk" Tsunade voiced and Gaara nodded before vanishing in a whirl of sand. "Sakura if you excuse us I believe Naruto and I have a lot to discuss" Tsunade spoke but it was more of a command. She nodded and left the two blondes alone. "Start talking" she ordered. "About?" he replied.

"What is your relationship with Itachi Uchiha?"

Naruto eyed the window for a moment, checking a glimpse of some raven hair before sighing. "My relationship with Itachi is more then just friends" Naruto answered. "I see, how did this happen?" Tsunade asked concerned. "When I left for my training trip the pervy sage left me alone in the middle of a unknown village for a week so he could conduct research" Naruto spoke as he took a seat.

"During that time something happened that I would really like not to remember" Naruto said in a painful tone. "Please tell me" Tsunade asked seeing the painful look on his face. "What's the worst thing that can happen to a woman?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade thought for a moment and then went wide eyed. "You mean?" she asked. "Yeah, some jonin level rouge ninja found me and said I was pretty, I tried to fight them off but they were too strong and I was worn out from training" Naruto spoke before breaking down. "THEY RAPED ME!" he cried and Tsunade embraced him in her motherly fashion, trying to calm him down.

After a while he calmed down a bit, "after they finished they were going to kill me but then Itachi came. He saved me and took me away to recover. He and Kisame decided to train me so that it would never happen again and so if I got stronger then I could be more of a challenge later" Naruto said through the tears.

"During your training you fell for Itachi didn't you?" Tsunade questioned. "I did and I told him. He didn't reject me but he couldn't accept me either, he said that he couldn't be with anyone at this time because it was too dangerous" Naruto explained. "I see but you two are still quite friendly with each other, judging from the report Sakura gave" Tsunade smiled. "Yeah, I know Sasuke wants to kill him for everything he's done but he makes me feel complete in a sense" Naruto smiled and hugged Tsunade.

"That's enough for now, I would ask about your blood line but since you are a sand shinobi I can't question you about an ally secret" she smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks grandma" he smiled and hugged her again. "Go visit your friends Naruto-kun, they have all missed you deeply" Tsunade ordered and sent him on is way.

"Heard everything you needed Uchiha?" Tsunade asked as Sasuke appeared from the window. He huffed and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade sighed, it seemed things were gonna get more complicated around here.


End file.
